New on Wikia starter pages
Date of Birth : Aug 14th, 1989 Age : 30 Years old Short Bio- Who is Carl Azuz? Carl Azuz is a popular American journalist, who is currently working as the writer and presenter for CNN Student News. He is most known for his work at CNN Channel. The popular Carl Azuz bio is given below. Age- How old is Carl Azuz? Born on August 14, 1989, Carl Azuz was born to his parents in Atlanta, Georgia, United States. He has not revealed any information regarding his parents and childhood. After completing his high schooling he joined the University of Georgia, from where he graduated with a Bachelor’s degree in Telecommunication Arts Production. Being born in the United States, Carl Azuz nationality is American and he belongs to White ethnicity. Net worth and Salary As being a journalist, Carl Azuz has worked with many media companies and currently, he is working with CNN. He has been able to generate a massive wealth from her profession. Currently, Carl Azuz net worth is estimated to be $2 million. As well she receives a handsome salary from CNN, which is estimated to be $200,000. Career There is lack of information about how exactly Carl started his career. He currently works as the presenter and writer of CNN Students News, a daily news program designed to bring current events into the center and high school classroom. Before that he also worked as a contributor on CNN Newsroom. As a writer for CNN Student News and, he worked very hard and achieved his childhood dream of being a journalist. Carl Azuz is also associated with various charitable organizations and he is also a social lover. He has donated to various charities including Georgia, USA, and donations. Is Carl Azuz married? Who is his wife? Carl Azuz has not married yet and he doesn’t have a wife till now. Carl Azuz is very secretive regarding his personal life and hasn’t revealed any information regarding his dating life. He usually skips questions regarding his girlfriend. Also, there is no any information regarding his past dating life. As there is lack of transparency regarding his personal life, it is unclear whether he is single or in a relationship. Although he has not revealed any information regarding his dating life, however, there are rumors that he is dating his girlfriend for a long time. Also, rumors are that he is already engaged to his secret girlfriend. However, Car h not confirmed about the rumor. Body Measurements: Height and Weight Carl Azuz is a tall and handsome guy. Currently, Carl Azuz height is estimated to be 6 feet 2 inches. Also, he has maintained a muscular body with average body weight. He has black eyes and his hair color is black as well. Wiki and Social Media Being a journalist, Carl Azuz is active in social media. He uses Twitter to update his fans about his activity. He can be followed on Twitter as @CarlAzuzCNN where he has more than 38k followers. More information regarding his personal and professional life can be found from various other wiki sites.